


Worth It

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Autumn, Harry Hart is an unrepentant bastard, M/M, Merlin doesn't get paid enough for this shit, and Eggsy loves it, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has assigned Harry and Eggsy the punishment of raking the autumn leaves from the grounds of Headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: How bout raking leaves as punishment for being risky on a mission/blowing shit up ("Merlin, we have landscapers for this shit." "They were fired.") So annoyance, frustration as the wind blows the leaves around, taking off of layers cuz they got hot, ultimately giving up and tackling each other into leave piles and snogging.

“Merlin, I’m pretty sure we got gardeners for this shit,” Eggsy groaned. “Posh places like this have fucking teams of gardeners. Seen it on Downton Abbey.”

“And they deserve a day off for doing excellent work without blowing up a warehouse,” Merlin replied, sounding bored. “Stop whinging or you’ll be out there all day.”

“Already been out here all day,” Eggsy muttered under his breath.

“I can hear you, lad. This could become a weekly exercise for you both.”

“What have I done? Today I mean?” Harry spoke up for the first time since he had asked if Merlin was truly serious about the two rakes he was holding when the tech wizard met them at HQ that morning.

A gust of wind blew by. While it was welcome on such an unseasonably hot day, it did blow off the top of the newly made leaf piles.

Eggsy took off his glasses and threw his head back, glaring at the sky. “Oh for fuck’s sake!” He wiped his bare forearm across his forehead and set about raking the wayward leaves back into place, back muscles making a most appealing view.

Harry gave in and removed not only his suit jacket, but his shirt as well. Since he’d been chosen as Arthur, he’d done far fewer missions and as of yet, none outside of the United Kingdom. Harry feared he was showing a rather pale complexion in comparison to Eggsy, who had been on a mission in California for the past month.

At least until Eggsy found out that the drug smugglers he’d just beaten the crap out of were also human smugglers and decided letting any surviving scumbags get arrested was too good for them.

Harry had been his handler, as such it was his responsibility to reign in his agent’s darker inclinations. But then Eggsy had turned to face the group of young people he’d released from the literal animal cages. Not a one could be old enough for university. One girl was clutching a doll that Harry recognized as being some Disney princess or other because he’d seen it’s twin in Daisy’s bedroom.

“Go ahead,” Harry said.

Eggsy ceased just playing with his lighter and got the victims to a safe distance before priming the gold grenade and tossing it in a perfect arc.

“Pretty,” Harry had commented as the building went up in flames, the smoke catching the beginnings of the sunrise.

Eggsy had laughed. Harry would gladly let a hundred warehouses full of criminals burn for the sound of that laughter.

Merlin knew that all too well. So after he reviewed the footage, he determined that both deserved equal blame for the incident coming to the attention of local news crews. “Highest level of discretion,” he’d muttered and glared daggers at Harry. “You used to know what that meant. You two are a couple; you can stop showing off for the lad any day now.”

“I’m afraid he’s trained it into me with positive reinforcement now,” Harry had said in a complete monotone. “I rather expect this incident has earned me a month of blowjobs.”

Eggsy had laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair and it was entirely worth it when Merlin threw a laptop charger at Harry’s head. Neatly ducked, of course.

“How did you make him worse?” Merlin addressing Eggsy, still bent double and gasping for breath between outbursts. “How did you actually make Harry Hart more of a flash bastard than he already was?”

So Merlin had devised the punishment (“yes Eggsy, despite the fact he is in name my boss, I can punish Harry because if he fires me the coffeemaker will never work properly again and he wouldn’t risk a bunch of highly-trained agents all going through caffeine withdrawal at the same time”) leading to their present predicament.

A shrill whistle distracted Harry from the leaves he’d been mindlessly raking.

“Looking good,” Eggsy said, sidling over to his partner to admire him.

“Likewise,” Harry smiled and his eyes traced a drop of sweat as it made its way from Eggsy’s pectoral down to the darkened fabric at his waistband. Where his gaze lingered.

Merlin’s voice growled in Harry’s ear, “If I reprieve you morons, will you at least take this somewhere private?”

Harry tiled his head, considering the offer.

Eggsy, who could tell something was up but couldn’t hear, decided to take that moment to stretch his right leg behind his head with a wink.

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry said to Merlin before he tackled Eggsy into the giant leaf pile, ruining an afternoon’s work and unrepentant of the fact.

Harry vaguely registered Merlin’s voice telling him about all the nasty, unpleasant jobs he was assigning to them both immediately. He paid no mind and removed his glasses while Merlin was still ranting.

Eggsy was laughing between kisses and the leaves were falling gently around their heads

Entirely worth it.


End file.
